User blog:Michael McKay/Worst Tag-Team's in history
Rene Dupree & Sylvain Grenier June 15, 2003 - Sept. 31, 2003 In the weeks leading up to Bad Blood, Stone Cold had been questioning Kane's toughness, claiming that he was no longer the same monster he once was. This left Kane in a terrible mental state at the time of his and Rob Van Dam's World Tag Team Championship defense against La Resistance. To make matters worse, RVD accidentally nailed Kane with a move on the outside. La Resistance capitalized and Rene Dupree and Sylvain Grenier won their first World Tag Team Championship. The relatively new duo went on to hold the titles for more than three months. Rob Conway & Sylvain Grenier May 31, 2004 - Oct. 19, 2004 After defending the World Tag Team Championship for more than a month, Edge & Chris Benoit fell victim to La Resistance, Robert Conway and Sylvain Grenier, in their home country of Canada. After Edge accidentally hit Benoit with a spear, La Resistance capitalized and came away with the titles. It was Grenier's second reign and Conway's first. The French Canadians went on to hold the belts for almost five months before losing them to the very same team they defeated, Edge & Benoit Rob Conway & Sylvain Grenier Nov. 1, 2004 - Nov. 15, 2004 La Resistance got a rematch against Edge & Chris Benoit following Taboo Tuesday. Even though Edge walked out on Benoit in their title match at Taboo Tuesday, Benoit was able to defeat La Resistance on his own. Edge walked out on Benoit again in the rematch, and this time even distracted the referee to allow La Resistance to hit the Au Revoir for the win. Rob Conway & Sylvain Grenier Jan. 16, 2005 - Feb. 7, 2005 William Regal & Eugene were able to fend off Christian & Tyson Tomko at New Year's Revolution, but during the match Eugene suffered a serious knee injury. Eugene was no longer capable of competing, so Regal was forced to defend the titles against La Resistance by himself at a non-televised live event. Regal put up a valiant effort but Sylvain Grenier & Robert Conway were able to win their third World Tag Team Championship. William Regal & Lance Storm Jan. 6, 2003 - Jan. 19, 2003 Lance Storm & William Regal challenged Booker T & Goldust for the World Tag Team Championship on an edition of Raw. Thanks to the use of his trusty brass knuckles, William Regal laid out Booker T and Goldust. Lance Storm made the cover as Chief Morley made the three count as he ran in to sub for an injured referee. William Regal & Lance Storm Jan. 20, 2003 - March 24, 2003 During an edition of Raw, Lance Storm & William Regal ambushed The Dudleys and put Bubba Ray through a table. Chief Morley immediately called for a match, and William Regal made the pin for the 1-2-3. The easy win gave Regal his second Tag Team Championship in WWE and Storm his third. After suffering an injury, Storm & Regal had to be stripped of the titles, but Chief Morley simply replaced Regal with himself and made himself and Storm the new World Tag Team Champions. Lance Storm & Chief Morley March 24, 2003 - March 31, 2003 After William Regal suffered a an injury, Chief Morely had to strip Regal and Lance Storm of the World Tag Team Championship. Morley replaced Regal with himself to form the new World Tag Team Champions, Lance Storm & Chief Morley. Eugene & William Regal Nov. 15, 2004 - Jan. 16, 2005 William Regal & Eugene appeared to have defeated La Resistance in Regal's home country of England, but Eric Bischoff restarted the match and La Resistance came away winners. But when Maven was General Manager for a night, the night after Survivor Series, he ordered a match between La Resistance and Regal & Eugene. Eugene was able to emulate one of his favorite Superstars, The Rock, and hit the People's Elbow for the win. The exuberant Eugene and Regal celebrated in the ring with some youngsters much like another of Eugene's favorites, Hall of Famer Junkyard Dog. Tajiri & William Regal Feb. 7, 2005 - May 1, 2005 William Regal and Eugene lost the World Tag Team Championship to La Resistance at a non-televised live event on Jan. 16. Unfortunately for Eugene, he was injured in the days leading up to the championship match, leaving him unable to participate in the bout. An upset Regal used his rematch clause to take on La Resistance on Feb. 7. With Eugene still nursing an injured leg, Regal chose Tajiri as his tag team partner. With his home country behind him in Japan, Tajiri rose to the occasion. Both Regal and Tajiri left Japan as World Tag Team Champions. Billy & Chuck Feb. 21, 2002 - May 19, 2002 Billy & Chuck challenged the World Tag Team Champions, Spike Dudley and Tazz on an edtion of SmackDown! Spike went for the Dudley Dogg on Billy, but he threw off the co-champion. Chuck then hit a reverse thrust kick, dazing Spike, which allowed Billy to hit the Famasser for the pin. The win marked Billy's record ninth World Tag Team Championship, and it was Chuck's first. Billy & Chuck June 6, 2002 - July 4, 2002 A few weeks after losing the World Tag Team Championship to Rikishi and their stylist, Rico, Billy & Chuck had a shot at regaining the titles on an edition of SmackDown! Rico told Billy & Chuck that he didn't mean to win the titles and that it was an accident. Billy & Chuck said that if they didn't win the titles back, they would be looking for a new stylist. The rematch was an elimination match, meaning both members of a tag team had to be defeated. Chuck quickly locked Rico into an armbar, and the stylist almost immediately tapped out, clearly trying to give Billy & Chuck the advantage. Rikishi responded by eliminating Billy, Rico then exposed one of the metal turnbuckles, as Chuck sent Rikishi crashing into the unforgiving steel. Rikishi kicked out, though, but Chuck hit his reverse thrust kick. Chuck went for the pin, but Rikishi got his foot on the rope. Rico quickly took his "partner's" foot off the rope before the referee could see, however, allowing Billy & Chuck to get the win. It was Billy's record tenth World Tag Team Championship and the team's second. Rico & Rikishi May 19, 2002 - June 6, 2002 Rikishi was set to challenge Billy & Chuck at Judgment Day along with a mystery partner. Rikishi received some bad news when he found out his mystery partner was Rico, Billy & Chuck's stylist. Rikishi fended off some serious offense by the champs, but then it appeared as though Rico was going to help Billy & Chuck as he went for a kick. Rikishi got out of the way, though, and Rico landed the kick on Chuck. Rikishi then rolled him up for the pin. Category:Blog posts